They told it wrong
by Dragon Warrior Prince
Summary: The introduction is more explanatory aka the first chapter. This is both legend of Zelda and Dragon age themed
1. Chapter 1

So as I'm sure you all can tell the first chapter is the introduction of this bull shit. I'm about to tell you what happens over time in a chapter ,rather that explaining what is going to happen over the next seven and a half years in a small paragraph.

They say that Link was a glorious young, male hero. Call me what you want but it is for you to decide. And he was, also, a peasant. In truth, Link, was originally a noble, imagine that. Link going from noble, to peasant, to noble hero.

As charming as the young lad may be, that is enough about Link. Did anyone ever tell you that the princess had a twin sister? No, well her name was Zaria. If you looked at the two and compared every feature from their hair to their magic to their tactics in battle you wouldn't think they were related at allWhy have you not heard of her? Because she died not long after the king did, and in a most horrible fashion. Supposedly.

Zaria had no want, or even care for power. Zelda was willing to take the throne from her sister but Zaria knew she would have to challenge her. And she didn't want that. She still wanted to experience the love her sister had but she wanted to do it as a young person. She wanted people to love her for who she was, not just because she was the queen or the princess. She left the next morning, though what happened is how the tale shall being. I know what you children are thinking. Stop your babbling you old woman and get to the story already. Well, I regret to say that, if I do continue, I might accidentally spoil this love story so I must take my leave and pick up in the morning. These old bones can only keep me up for so long. I'm not immortal and nor do i wish to be.


	2. Hope

I am so confused. Whatever the goddesses had in plan for me, I am positive it's not here. They wanted me to take father's place on the throne. They wouldn't let Zelda take her rightful place unless she challenged me during the coronation. I've made up my mind. Should I let her worry or should I let her believe with the rest? I thought, looking at her as the moon shined on her blonde hair. She was sitting on the roof, talking with Link about father no doubt.

I layed back down in my silk sheets, closing my eyes, deep in thought. I see why she likes him. Who wouldn't with his blonde hair, and the way his trainee uniform showed off all of his muscles. He was actually kind of cute in a goddess above she's the princess why do you tempt me so kind of way. He likes Zelda, that was as positive as she likes him. They are always staring at each other with this look. Like they know what they want to say without even saying it. I'll admit I've caught them kissing a few times. Most of the time she's the one who kissed him, but he kissed her right in front of me one day. I hadn't even realized he was that close and he didn't know he was planning on kissing her. He just, just did. I didn't really care. I had long since given him the hey buddy that's my family threat. (For those of you who don't know, that is when someone starts dating your friend or family member and you grab their shoulders slamming them against a wall and tell them if they hurt that person you would personally see to the assassination, yes I'm crazy).

I started giggling slightly at the thought of his embarrassment at what he had just done. Oh the look on his face, that was priceless. After I heard the two lovers say goodbye and Zelda crawled into bed, I got up and started packing my stuff. Zelda shifted around slightly.

" Zar what are you doing?" She asked, sleepily.

Shit. You should have waited until she was asleep. Think damn it. "I'm just packing up a few things incase" I said, then wanting to shove myself off the balcony.

"Just in case of what ?" She said, rolling over and sitting up.

"Look Zelda. Now that father is dead, the people want me on the throne. I am absolutely positive there are people who disagree with that. " I said, looking into her young, tired, innocent eyes.

"Zaria, I understand that. I understand you don't want the throne and that you would rather toss our families legacy aside. Is that your plan?" She asked, showing great worry in her voice.

"No, that's not my plan. If 'twer true than I could have done so a long time ago. I, I need some fresh air" I said and rushed out of the room. I snuck into the war room and grabbed my sword and staff. You could never be to sure whether or not I might be the one to stumble upon a dragons lair. Again.

The blade was long and light. It had elven engravings that said ' only the true Phoenix can save us from the fire'. The pummel was a magnificent Saffire blue, and there were Saffires made from the hilt to the pummel. I thought it was a coincidence that Saffire blue was the same color as a legendary sword that I had mastered quite quickly compared to any swordsman with any sword unusual to his arm. After I slipped beyond the walls of castle town, I heard a bunch of rustling. Monsters, I thought as they crawled out of their hiding place surrounding me. They looked a little blood thirty. I was glad to oblige.

One came up behind me with a mace. I dunked the loud creatures blow and kicked one of his knees, making him lose his balance when he was just about to make another blow. The mace hit him in the head, cracking his scull. Three more came at me from both sides and the front. I did the most sensible thing. I used magic to change my sword to a battle axe and spun, shrinking myself lower as my axe hit the monsters one by one. There was one left that had a bow. It was almost elven but, it was made of bone like dwarves. Odd. He hit me, almost hitting my heart.

Thanks buddy. You just got my escape plan, I thought screaming out in pain for the guards to get me. Then I couldn't hear my heart beating. The arrow didn't hit me but by the time the guards finally got me to the infirmary I was already unconscious.


	3. Zarias death

I woke up to some excruciating pain in the left part of my chest. Then I remembered what happened last night. My packing, Zelda worrying, my leaving, my ambush it appears, and my injury. Of course, no wonder your in the infirmary you twit, I thought to myself. It was your average place. Beds lined up along the walls, a chest in front of each bed. Then I heard the door open. Zelda, she was crying, not just why did you hit me because that really hurt crying either. Like when we learned that father was officially dead. She sat there and cried for hours and I just sat there and held her. For every tear I had wanted to cry Zelda always seemed to double it. Ill admit sometimes I really do seem like that emotionless Jack ass you expect someone who wanted the throne would be. But I do care, I just learned to do all of my crying on the inside after mom died. All of my emotions were scarce unless it was just me and my sister. I never laughed in front of others unless Link had managed to say something funny, which was a very rare occasion.

I slightly lifted my eyelids to see what was going on. She was definitely scared by something. She looked terrible. She always brushed her hair good and wore something that made her look beautiful but her hair was practically a rat's nest and she was in her bathing robes. Then I heard the healer say something.

"Your majesty, we can't get any sign that your sister is still alive. I'm sorry but there was nothing we could do. The wound was so deep the arrow must have pierced her heart" the woman said, trying to keep from crying herself.

"Shes always had a light pulse. Did you see if you could feel her breath" my sister said so quickly that I could barely tell what she said.

"I'm sorry my lady. There is no sign of life from the slightest. " the woman said. Then she broke. The healer started crying rapidly and in turn made Zelda cry even harder. I wanted to get up. I wanted to hug them both and get smacked and nagged at for being immature. But this might be my only way of getting out of the royal family. I had to get out and fast. Then I felt someone pick me up and hug me. He was crying. I say he because there was a scruffy sobbing noise coming from the person. Jonas. He still smelled like the Skylofts we would go sneak out to ride sometimes. I knew he would be miserable but he would have stopped me. My hands had been layed across my stomach so I made one look like it was sliding and landed on his other by chance. I squeezed his fingers lightly like I would when the young servant felt like everything was going to throw it's anger out at him. He felt it, probably thinking it was just the memory because the feel of my tough, callused skin against his hand. He grabbed it and squeezed so tightly I almost whispered painfully to stop but I copped with it. He knew I hated it here. Especially with the nobles.

You can come back. Who knows? Maybe you might rescue him for a change, I thought thinking about all the times he would walk into the court room or dinning room or whatever to save me from discussing stuff like shopping, politics, or suitors. Those where the most common he saved me from anyway.

Then I thought of Link. How will he react to Zelda like this? I know he loves her almost as much as i do but that can change when only one person in a couple goes through a traumatic experience in the middle of the relationship. I just hope she doesn't close herself from the outside world like I did when mother died. That was a terrible time for Zelda and Jonas both. Zelda was worried half to death and Jonas was forcing me to eat. He kept telling me Zelda needed me. One of those times either I imagined it or he said that he needed me. It was the next morning that I broke out of my state. I hadn't even realized I had been in such a state. Not until the two said something to me about it.

I waited untill dark. I snuck up to Zelda's, now, chambers and went underneath my bed. My pack in case the castle was being attacked was down there still well packed and then I heard it. "Zelda, don't worry. It's not your fault. It never was your fault. She just didn't want the power that they were throwing into her lap. You know she thinks you need to work for power to earn it." Link said, rubbing Zelda's side trying to comfort her.

"Link, it is my fault. Stop lying to yourself. If I had just kept my big mouth shut maybe this wouldn't have happened. Maybe she would still be here. Maybe she wouldn't have stormed off without medical supplies. Maybe" she trailed off. I didn't see him but I knew he was staring at her, trying to come up with something to say.

"No. She would have waited until the day before the coronation to just vanish and then everyone would be looking everywhere for her. Everyone would probably think that she was kidnapped by one of the country's enemies. When in reality she would probably be off hiding in some poor village but still inside the country's border." Link said wisely. For a 14 year old boy he was pretty smart. Me and Zelda are only 13 ourselves but love can come at a young age.

I grabbed the bag I had half packed and as I opened the door I heard Zelda start her small hum of a snore. Quickly I leaned back against the wall since there were no lit candles and the moon was the only thing providing light. He saw me.

He walked forward and grabbed my wrist, making sure I was real. "What are you doing? She's sick and tired of everyone around her dieing and here you are not dead! Why?" He said in a hushed furiousity.

"Shh. They didn't quite get my heart okay. My breathing has always been lighter than my heartbeat and by the time I'm gone, I won't remember a thing. So me ever coming here to disturb her is impossible" I whispered, shaking him off.

"What the fuck does that mean?" He said angrily.

She stirred. " 're going to get us caught. And it's a spell. Ill be totally off age and short of memories. Don't mention this to her Link. If I didn't know it would worry her I would tell her but" I said, forgetting I was talking as I watched my sleeping sister.

"Just, do us both a favor and be careful" he said and opened the door for me. I moved quickly and snuck away from the city. I walked for days until I reached a small village that was very far to the south.

"Well, this will be just fine" I said, laying my stuff down by a stream that was obviously fished on quite often. I took off everything I had on and wrapped it up around me, casting my spell, knowing that I would never remember until I reached of age. Before leaving the city I took it upon myself to make a note for whom ever found me.

It said : dear sir or lady,

My wife has recently died of an ongoing disease and I have caught it as well. Lanora has not caught it. I would have brought her to the village but did not want the plague to spread further

My sincere apologies and gratitude, Alain Phoenix

Don't ask me why I wanted to Wright it the way I did. I just wrote it. I never learned to think before I act and that normally gets me into trouble. Normally.


	4. The beginning of the end part one

When a young fishermen found the girl along the small pond he was shocked. Even more so when he brought the child with the things left there why she was supposedly there. Everyone else refused to take the child in fear that the fabled disease would spread. Therefore young Zavrean took the child in himself. He had been an outsider whose parents had died of disease so everyone understood why he kept the child, slowly learning what a great responsibility it was.

But Lanora was no more different from Zaria than marriage was politics. She still had her night black hair ( over time it had strains of blue hair growing ) and beautiful silver eyes. She was a quick learner for the things she didn't know and already knew the rest, obviously. It was like the spell she had cast then only took away her memories and not her training and skill. But she was faster, more light on her feet, and much stronger. She even taught Zavrean a few things in fighting. It was weird. Things got even worse when her magic finally kicked in. Physically she was almost ten years old.

Present time

"Come on Rylan. Ill race you there" I said to the young black haired, freckled faced boy. We both bolted to the lake at the back of the village behind the mayor's house. We both landed in the water at the same time and laughed.

"So. The mayor's daughter seems nice" he said scratching the back of his head.

"Don't tell me you like her. She's twicee our age man" I said. He turned as red as those red potions that taste terrible but heal better than anything else minus for poisons. "Oh my! You do like her" I said. I was just about to ask him what he found so intriguing about the girl when captain moron walked up.

"Hey puny. Hanging out with your girlfriend? Shouldn't he be courting you before you start screwing around? And Weres your other boyfriend Hu slut" Motrin said with his little herd behind him.

"I'm saying this once. That means you have one chance. Go. Away" I said firmly and angrily.

"How dare you command me so woman!" He shouted, coming at me. Me, being the top student in sword work, bow work, mace work, and second in hand to hand combat for our class here in Oakwood, could easily handle a fight against three or four people. Not seven. And no offence to Rylan but he didn't really help the odds much. He was the worst in our class unless it involved bow or mixes wether it be poison or potion. I slid to the side, causing him to punch the wall and fall over in agony from the pain. He didn't even scratch the pill of dirt. Literally on both levels. He didn't scratch it and it was a tall cliff of dirt. Not very impressive if you ask me. Then the apothecary teacher came up.

"What is going on here?" She demanded.

"Miss Lauren. She hit me!" Derek, one of Motrins little followers, lied.

"Were is the bruise" she demanded.

"There isn't one" he said, looking at the ground. Then she looked at Motrin.

"Every one of you boys are going to come with me to the school yard." She said, grabbing him by the ear. Rylan and I followed just to make sure she didn't want to talk to us.

After we got inside the school building we heard someone screaming. It sounded like the messenger for those between the city and our little town. I bolted out of the school, not realizing I didn't have any weapons but not caring. Josh was surrounded by monsters.

"Monsters" I shouted, hoping someone would hear me and bring someone with armor at the very least. One of them came at me and i dunk spinned, knocking it down from the knee and stealing its blade. Every person in this little town knew that if we were attacked, I wouldn't listen to anyone as I would fight. But this is what got me. The monsters surrounded me. There where nine on the ground and three or four in the trees. Josh was no we're in sight. I sighed. As long as they are safe. Wait! They aren't safe unless these things are dead. But we're is that danmed sword! I thought to myself realizing that I must have dropped it somewhere.

That was when I felt it. This surge of energy rushing through me. There was a bright light, and I looked around, seeing that the monsters were vaporized and the forest wasn't injured. Then I blacked out.

Rylan's point of view

She was surrounded. I didn't have a weapon to throw her, and I was no use in combat myself. Then there was the green light coming from her hand. Then suddenly a white light was everywhere and the monsters where vaporized. I looked at Lanora in amazement. Then she fell. I dove and caught her. "Lanora? Lanora! " I said, finding a very light pulse but it was fast. "Come on, quit screwing with me man" I said, feeling her soft breath.

"What the hell happened!?" Miss Lauren shouted.

"A big green light came out of her hand when those things surrounded her. Then the big white one. They were all vaporized" I said, trying to comprehend what had happened. Then her father came up.

"Rylan! Is she going to be okay!?" He said in a panic. Everyone knows that even though he acts tough, the only reason he has held himself together for the last four years is Lanora. After his wife died of birth herself everyone could understand the need to take care of Lanora.

"She'll be fine. She just needs some rest. Zavrean, did you know?" Miss Lauren asked.

"No. I didn't either. I don't think she did herself" I said.

"Why do you say that Rylan" the priest, Miss Liliana said.

"Because, she would have the over depth thing fixed by now and wouldn't be so worn out from a single spell" I said, remembering what Miss Aracnea, our one and only magical mischief teacher said.

"Very well. Pick her up boy. I'd like to see for myself. Bring her to the apothecary" miss Lauren said. I did as I was told, laying Lanora down on the table.

Flashback six and a half years ago

"Hey Rylan, can I ask you something" she said. We were laying down on the beach part of the pond she had been found on. She had her hands behind her head as always, but she was staring at me with those big silver eyes of hers.

"That hasn't stopped you before" I said with a light chuckle.

"Why does Miss Lauren need that table?" She asked.

"So if need be, she can do an operation. Like if part of an arrow or sword got ledged inside someone she would have to pull it out" I said.

"Gee thanks. That makes me feel better" she said, rolling her eyes.

"Wait, why?" I asked, curious.

"Its just a little creepy. Not the lady running it but the apothecary itself is a little creepy for my taste" she said.

"Creepy?! I thought you were fearless! Speaking of fearless why do you keep helping me?" I asked. She kept saving my AsS from those bullies and she keeps me practicing with weapons after school.

"I don't know. Probably because it's the right thing to do. As much as Motrin is a huge enormous a-hole I'd probably help him to" she said.

"A short tempered nice person. What next, am I to find out you're a princess" I said sarcastically. She didn't get a chance to give a sarcastic remark because it suddenly started raining.

Present Zaria/Lanora's point of view

I awoke on a wooden floor. I definitely wasn't home. At least at Zavreans the wood fluffy stuff made the shape your back did. This, this is ridiculous. Then I heard the priest, archanist, and Rylan talking.

"-so I'm thinking she is" the archanist said.

"Can anyone even cast such a spell!?" Rylan said in shock.

"The princess died and her body disappeared two almost three weeks before the girl appeared. The queen is missing and her sister had that very same mark on her hand. When she comes of age, we will tell her but not a word before. Understand boy" the priest said.

"But I - I understand. Why am I even involved in this conversation anyway?" Rylan asked, curiosity edging his voice.

"Because your teacher is all gossip. You want to protect your friend don't you" the archanist said. I wanted to run over and ask what the hell was going on but i resisted the urge. Patients is key. Wait, were the hell did that come from? I've never been patient enough to even hunt a deer in my life! I thought.

Then I yawned. Shit, I thought. "Morning sleepy head" Rylan said smiling.

"Yeah, you to. Am I allowed out of this prison now?" I said, sternly, not realizing that my feelings to Rylan, what little there are, changed after hearing that.

"Yeah, of course you are. Why wouldn't you be?" He said.

"Never mind" I said and walked away. He followed. I didn't turn around but I could hear his footsteps, his ragged breathing, and his heartbeat. I don't know what happened but it really tuned up my sences. I saw the water behind the mayor's house and jumped, swimming all the way to that little slab there that only me and him know about. I looked around. Just me, him, and the forest.

"Mind telling me what the hell all of that was about?" I asked, quite but angry.

"What?" He answered dumbfounded.

"What you, the priest, and the archanist were talking about. It sounded like you were talking about me" I said, hurt but we were whispering so hopefully he didn't hear.

"They think that you are princess Zaria. You bare her mark in your hand. But they are waiting until you turn 14 or another war to unleash an ancient demon starts again. Then they will summon you to the castle and-" he trailed off.

"Earth to Rylan, come in Rylan" I said, punching him playfully on the shoulder.

"Sorry. It's just. Nothing, never mind" he said turning away from me, but not before the blush hit his face. Just a little to slow. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders while I was behind him like I always do when he is distressed.

"You are such a thorn in my side sometimes, you know that" I said.

"Yep. That's what I'm here for. To complain, nag, heal, and be a pain in the ass" he said.

"That's the Rylan we all know and love." I said getting off of him and pushing him into the lake.

"Hey!" He shouted, but then he blushed. I mean, what is with that anyway? The blushing. I don't get it. Ah. Oh well. I'm sure ill figure it out one day.


	5. the beginning of the end part two

Two days from being 14. Wonderful, perfect exciting. For any girl other than me. I'm no fragile flower and if Zavrean values his life he won't try to marry me off. The thought, just the thought of being owned by someone other than myself sends chiles up my back. My magic training went pretty well. The worst damage done was I accidentally blew up a fish. Yes I know, I shouldn't have use fishing as a training exercise for magic, it was a very dumb thing to do. But look at the bright side, the fish got to eat meat. You wanna know what really sucks about turning 14. Rylan. We are taking two completely different paths. I'm going to go fight and he is going to a college or something like that for more medical training. So tomorrow could be the last time we see each other. Ever. We decided to meet at our place at the lake every night on the last week before one of us had to leave.

I crawled into Rylan's window and shook him. "Hey, freckles. Aren't we still meeting up?" I said.

"Oh. Shit, I am so sorry. I fell asleep" he said. Then he really blushed. Like, reder than blood red.

"I don't want to know. Ill be outside" I said and crawled out the window to wait.

Ryan's point of view

"Hey freckles, aren't we still meeting up?" Lanora shook me awake.

"Oh. Shit I'm so sorry. I fell asleep." I said. Then, I realized I was glad she hadt taken the blanket off.

"I don't wanna know. I'll be outside" she said and crawled out the window.

I immediately, with the blanket wrapped around me, went for my pants. Which, of course, were underneath the table. I pulled them on undignified but uncaring. No one was in the room as well and Lanora would never peek inside a window unless she was waking them up. I hope.

I crawled out of the window and we raced to our little spot in the lake were we always meet. I looked at her and she was blushing. The emotionless Lanora, was blushing. That was when I realized. I didn't have a shirt on either.

"Sorry. I was in a bit of a ro-rush" I said catching myself. For over an hour, I had been trying to find something nice to wear for her last two days here at the least. I just hoped the royal army would be late. Even if it was just a day.

"It's fine. What were you going to say before?" She asked. I hate it when she stares at me with those big beautiful gorgeous silver eyes of hers. It was like I had no control.

"I almost said romantic rush. I went out earlier" I said immediately so she wouldn't think that I thought of her like the beautiful gemstone she is.

"Oh really. Who?" She asked.

"No one special. My parents are trying to marry me off" I said.

"I've already settled that matter" she said. I was speechless. And gapping.

"Not like that. Eww. You honestly think I would marry anyone in this place or anyone I don't know. I'm afraid your mistaken" she said, waving her hands with disgust.

"No one. Not even one person" I said curiously.

"Well there is this one guy" she said, rubbing her chin with her index finger and thumb in that cute way she does.

"Am I allowed any details?" I asked, so that I would survive the experience.

"He's tall and handsome. " she said and quit.

"And" I said elbowing her in the ribs.

"He's sweet and kind. He one of few people who haven't thrown me off a bridge in his mind yet" she said dreamily.

"I've got to meet this guy now. Even I've thrown you off a bridge at least once" I said jokingly.

"Yeah. You would probably like him. The two of you are a lot alike" she said.

"Are we different in any way" I said.

"Maybe. I don't know yet" she said. Suddenly she looked disturbed.

"What is it?" I said, wrapping my arms around her like she always did me when we were younger.

"I don't know if I can do this Rylan" she said. I almost fell backwards.

"Do what?!"

"Join the military. It's one thing fighting for those I care about. It's another fighting for a country who wouldn't do the same" she said. Then, after this I was surprised she didn't slap me.

I put two fingers under her chin and turned her face towards me, and kissed her. Neither of us had been on a date, had kissed someone, or had seen anyone shirtless rather than our parents. She saw me shirtless and blushed. I didn't recall either of us saying the other wasn't allowed to date. And yet here we are.

I broke away. "I, I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting t-" I was cut off by her lips back on mine. This time I paid attention. She tasted like, something really sweet and a hint of spicy. Just like her personality. And the taste was strong just like her. You know that moment when you want to know what someone else is thinking? I'm having it. Does she really like me or is this a pity kiss? What does she think I taste like? Is she going to pull away and slap/punch me? I had so many questions running through my head that I almost didn't realize that she was wrapping her arms around me. I hadn't even realized I had wrapped them around her.

Then she broke away. "I-i-i-i-" she started. I wrapped my arms around her and smelled her hair for what I expected to be the last time. Roses, lilies, and honey suckle. Of course. And I turned to leave, expecting banishment from borders I took a small step in and almost tried to concer.

Zaria/lanoras point of view

We just sat around and talked. He wanted to know if I had my eye on anyone. I didn't lie. I said he would like him. I think he likes himself. Then, I thought of what might happen if I got with someone. If i settled down with someone I would give a damn about. And I almost broke down seeing what can happen. I knew military was dangerous so why the hell did I go for it. But we would both go for inspection when they finally came so maybe they would pick us both and he just wouldn't be doing surgery on anyone.

Then what really surprised was, right after I told him I was scared out of my mind if I go, he kissed me. It was like kissing lips made of honey suckle. Then he broke away. "I, I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting t-" I cut him off. He was going to ruin the moment in that cute way he ruins everything. Surprisingly, that wasn't a flaw to me. He wrapped his arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around him. And then I broke away, realizing what I was implying. "I-i-i-i" I started. He wrapped his arms around me in a hug and turned to leave.

"Wait. Rylan wait!" I shouted.

"I understand. You don't want to see me ever again. I went past boundaries with permission to cross them" he said and jumped into the water.

I grabbed his pant legs because that was all I could grab. "Wait that's not it!" I cried. He kept going. I stayed. He left. He didn't really care. He doesn't want me. No one does. I did the smart thing. I went home, packed up my things and left.


	6. well shit

Rylan's point of view

I left that night feeling guilty. I shouldn't have thou. I saved her a lot of pain. I know what her destiny is and it isn't to fall in love with an AsS like me. But I felt like I should have gone back. I didn't..I didn't want to make things worse. That's when there was a knock at the door.

"Rylan. Do you have company?" Mother called.

"No mother. What gave you that idea?" I asked curiously.

"Your little girlfriend. Lanora right. Her father came by and said her stuff was gone and he can't find her anywhere" she said.

"Shit. i've gotta go ma." I said, throwing a shirt on and kissed her on the cheek, practically skyrocketing to Zavreans house.

"So nice of you to join me" he said.

"This is my fault. I did this" I said slamming my fists against a dummy.

"What happened? Nothing to bad I hope" he said.

"No. I-i ah. We kissed. or rather, I kissed her, then she kissed me and then I told her I almost crossed boundaries without permission and left. I didn't want to see her again. I mean I did, wait I do. Oh, shit I'm just making it worse for myself hu" I said, leaning forward with my face in my hands.

"So you two almost?" Darren, the butcher and father of Derek, asked.

"What is it Darren?" His wife asked.

"Were is Derek?" He asked seriously.

"He's been out with some friends-" he bolted out the door, grabbing Zavrean by his shirt collar with me racing on their heels.

Zaria/Lanora point of view

WARNING THIS MAY GIVE GORY AND/OR GRAPHIC DETAILS

I was in the lake a few hours west of Oakwood taking a bath, in my clothes, when I heard someone approach from behind me. "Leave me alone Rylan. I don't want to talk right now" I said. Then someone jumped in the water. I turned around. Great. Can you guess? It was Derek AND Motrin.

"What do you want?" I said, knowing the answer. They were two teenage boys. I'm sure the others were around somewhere waiting their turn.

"We want a good show. You almost gave a free one to tiny cock back there. What's wrong? Was it to tiny to loop the hole? We can assure you we don't have that problem" he said.

"Well actually your wrong. Unless your intent is to stick your cock up my ass I'm afraid your going to have a problem. Why else would Rylan not want me?" I said, lying my little AsS off.

"What are you saying" he said.

Time to pull of that trick and see if it works. "I'm a manly man Booker. So unless you have some rupees and are willing to do the ass I'm afraid you should leave" I said.

"Then why do you have those huge AsS tits"

Good thing my clothes all had thick padding. I pulled the ones for the breast out. "What. You boys have never heard of padding before" I said.

And with that, they finally, left. It was that easy. I had a bad feeling after that. I heard rustling in the woods after a while. I jumped out and bolted. Like any other sensible, no common sense bearing person would do. I didn't even look back. Dumbass. "Lanora wait. What happened? Are you okay?!" I heard the butcher shout.

"Fuck. Dont, ever, do, that, again. Please" I said, stopping.

"Lanora." The one voice I didn't want to hear. I started walking. I was pissed off all over again.

"Lanora wait" dad said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"If your wondering what I'm doing ask the bastard behind you. If your here to protect me from Darek and Motrin your a little late. I handled that mess myself. Hole reason I was running is because I figured they didn't take the bait" I said and kept moving.

"Wait Lanora. Hear me out" he shouted.

"Shut the fuck up. I actually fell for you and I let that show. Look what happened Rylan. I'm in the exact spot I tried to stay out of for all those years." I said, and realized I had just made a confession practically.

"Lanora wait. Don't go. I know I really screwed up. I didn't want to end up hurting you. I wanted to turn around but I didn't. And if I hadn't left in the first place I would have done something I would regret later anyway." He said, running in front of me, trying to make me stop.

"And what would that be?" I shouted. Then I heard the screaming. I almost had a heart attack. I ran, ready to save the village, hopefully with my life. I blacked out at the gate to something hard.


	7. princesses, wolves, and memories

Should someone like me love someone, I thought. Something was pounding in the back of my head like a hangover. I really wanted a good drink and some poison in it. That would do me something special. The hard stone floor hurt my joints. The smell of hey was thick and my mind was blank. I couldn't remember a thing. Then I really wanted to find a cliff and jump. I opened my eyes.

" Shit." I said. I looked like a young grey wolf. I was in a prison with a chain around me. Rylan was in the cage with me.

"Something wrong?" He said.

"What happened?"

"Welcome to twilight princessa" said a small girl with long orange hair. She was floating. Creepy.

I couldn't help but gasp. She hadn't been there before and appearing out of no where just is not on my list of bad ass stuff I want to happen.

She laughed. "Don't worry. All shall be explained soon. Let's get you out of here" she said and snapped the chains on both me and Rylan. I sniffed around. I didn't want everyone doing something for me. I'm just to stubborn. There was a pile of hey in the corner that I dug up. Getting through was very itchy. Rylan followed my motions, knowing it was probably better if he stayed with me. We followed the girl through the hell whole of a prison, jumping around rooftops and fighting stuff. Big black birds, weird looking fish, the list goes on. But the girl led us into a castle and led us up a swirling set of stairs.

There she was, on the other side of the door. A cloaked figure. "Princess. I brought the princess and her friend" she said. Princess, I thought. I bowed. Never having seen Zelda I wouldn't have recognized the blonde hair and royal marking on her hand.

"Zaria. Your alive. But how" she said, staring at me.

I perked up my ears in confused. I was very, very confused. I didn't believe him when Rylan said that they thought I was the dead queen to be. Shit, I thought.

Flashback

"Zaria what's with you today" Zelda called as I jumped off the cliff. I was just cliff diving. The water splashing at my touch with the impact can prepare you for the pain if you fall off of a balcony. I'd probably get pushed off but same difference.

"Come on zel. It's fun" I shouted, letting myself fall off into the water. That was when I heard it.

"We are under attack!" One of fathers scouts shouted. Mother screamed saying I was down there where they spotted the shadow assassin. Of course she had to come after me. She was the main target. My skill wasn't very good back then.

Present

"What the hell was that" I growled.

"Watch it beasty. Just because you are starting to remember doesn't mean you can attack" the girl said.

"Apologies my lady. And how do you know that was real?" I growled to the girl.

"Because Midna is the queen of twilight. She let me take refuge here while I can. Even if it puts her in danger." Zelda explained.

"What does your mess have to do with me?" I asked, my ears perched as a sign that I would listen but believe what I wanted to.

"Your mark. The green light on your hand that glows." Midna said.

"My mark didn't appear until my village was attacked. The day I learned I had magic" I barked. Literally.

"Lanora. Calm down. At least hear what they have to say." Rylan whined, walking up behind me.

"I have as much reason to listen to you as I do to them. None." I said and walked out.

Rylan's point of view

"I have as much reason to listen to you as I do to them. None" she said and walked out. I chased after her, like I should have stayed.

"Lanora. Look at me. I know what I did was wrong and I am sorry. But we can't get out of this mess unless we help them" I growled.

She stopped dead in her tracks. "I know. Which is why I am helping them. Just in a different way" she said.

"That girl. Midna. She may be able to help us." I continued.

"I'm doing this my own way. I don't need some fancy princess who has never do a day of work in her life telling me what to do and how to do it" she barked angrily to me.

"If I am completely useless then why did I help you?" Midna said coming up behind me.

"Magic. Your own power and desires. The list is endless why you would help us. The point is, you have no reason selfish needs" Lanora growled.

"And you aren't selfish to? Tell me why you left that wasn't selfish"

"BECAUSE I SCREWED UP. BECAUSE IF I DIDN'T LEAVE ZELDA WOULD DIE. BECAUSE IF I DIDN'T LEAVE THIS COUNTRY WOULD BE REDUCED TO RUBLE" she barked angrily. She was very pissed.

"And why is that? How do you know this?" She said. Then her hand. It started glowing like it had then. She jump ed ou the window and I followed her. I had questions and Lanora had some answers if not all of them.


	8. Link

Running, bolting away, I didn't want to listen to anyone. My head was spinning from everything I had learned in a matter of seconds. My heart was pounding at the thought of my sister. My dad isn't really my dad. Well I had known that already but this. This is some fucked up shit here. Want to explain what the hell I am involved in. No wonder I'm fairly decent in my fighting technique but this is on hell of an explanation damn it.

"Zaria. What are you doing? You should be in there with her. She wouldn't listen to me" a young man, probably late twenties early thirties said.

"Who are you" I growled.

"Relax. It's just me. Link, remember."

FlaFlashback

"Hey Zaria, Zelda already has a date to the dance. Wanna go" he said coming up behind me.

"Dance. What dance, and who asked her before you?" I said turning around to see link.

"The cuckoo festival dance. Remember?"

"Nah. I'm not going. Me and Jonas are heading out soon anyway" I said, getting my med kit if one of us fell.

"Flying again. Isn't this the third time this week?"

"I don't know. I intend to fly" I said, and flew down the stairs.

Present

"Leave me alone kid. This, this is a lot of bull shit to take in right now" I said.

"I'm sure. Why don't you and Zelda talk alone I'm sure it will help. Just because my name is link doesn't mean that I'm going to be some great old fancy hero" he said, scratching between my ears. Okay now I see why dogs enjoy that. It's really hard to scratch there anyway.

"How can one be a hero when they don't believe in themselves?"

"That's what assures us. Doubt"

Then Rylan came up behind me. "Dont, ever, do, that, again" he gasped.

"I'm not making any promises. " I said.

"That sounds about right. Who is this guy?" He said questionably.

"Link. This is Rylan. Rylan, Zelda'a boyfriend" I said.

"Why isn't he like everyone else" he said, thinking of all the people who seemed like spirits here.

"That is an excellent question young Las. I'm not sure of the answer myself" link said.

Rylan's point of view

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I shouted. This guy is really starting to piss me off.

"It means that I don't know kid. Look, Zaria, Zelda thinks you can save us and Midna thinks your just a teenage slut. I agree with Zelda. You have skills beyond training. The way you used that legendary sword is beyond comprehension. Follow me" he said, leading her up the stairs across from the window. The place was made of moss covered alabaster stone. Really shiny to.

There was blue armor in the room he guided us to. The sword beside it. It was like a sword with a staff built in it. It was beautiful, amazing. "Do you remember Zaria?" Link said, pulling the sword down from its stand.

"Father. He gave me this sword after mother died. He had said, in light of death and in heat of war take vengeance unto thy soul and the goddesses shall bless. I hadn't understood it then" she said, her paw tracing the sword.

"Yeah. Zelda was so jealous that you got the sword. You should take it. It is your right after all" he said, placing the sword on her back.

"We don't have dog sheaths do we" she asked.

"Actually, I think if we shift it around. Aha. There. How does that feel?" He said after moving the swords belt around her abdomen to were it crossed her neck through her front legs.

"Perfect. Now if only a dog could draw a sword" she said sarcastically. Just like her to be a smart mouth.

"I'm sure you will figure it out. Come on. You should have an adventure. You deserve it." He said and pushed her off.

"Yeah. Take care of her okay?" She said.

"You know me. I'm to much of an AsS to not help her. Even if she gets to pissed off"

"Yeah. That's why I'm in this mess" she said and we left.


End file.
